the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox Philosopher
Paradox Philosopher is an Ex-Nightcore artist before he started to do commentaries in 2017. He's a member of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics and a former member of Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes. Avatars Current Avatars * Miu Iruma (Danganronpa V3) Main * Saya Kisaragi (Blood-C) Main '(''SOON) * '''Nightingale (Fate/Grand Order) Main * Antonio Salieri (Fate/Grand Order) Main * Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue: Centralfiction) * James Moriarty (Fate/Grand Order) * Cleopatra (Fate/Grand Order) * Ashe (Overwatch) * Bullet (BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma) * Setsuka Chiebukuro (Super Danganronpa Another 2) Retired Avatars * Thomas Edison (Fate/Grand Order) 'Planned Avatars' * Sakata Kintoki Rider (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * Arsene (Persona 5) ✓ * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear Xrd) ✓ * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) ✓ * Sima Yi (Dynasty Warriors) ✓ * Nitro Man (Mega Man 10) ✓ * Gambit (X-Men) ✓ * Nine The Phantom (BlazBlue: Centralfiction) ✓ * Pirate Princess Dahut (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * Qin Liangyu (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) ✓ * Rui Ninomiya (Gatchaman Crowds) ✓ * Midnight (My Hero Academia) ✓ * Aya Natsume (Tenjho Tenge) ✓ * Murasaki Shikibu (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * ShadeMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) ✓ * Magma Dragoon (Mega Man X4) ✓ * Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends) ✓ * Ashiya Douman (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * Guido Mista (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo) ✓ * Edge (WWE) ... * Berserker/Lancelot (Fate/Zero) ... * K' (The King Of Fighters) ... * Rodin (Bayonetta) ... * Tsareena (Pokemon) ... This ✓ means he already has a complete folder for each of these planned avatars. That ... means he's working on a folder for each of those planned avatars. That O means he's using this avatar in a future commentary. People who commentated on him * Keyblade Master * FyroforVictory * Fukiryuko (joke) * SolarFenrir * Bowserdude X * Dwebly * Benjamin Perry * Himself * Slayer The Loli * 8363MTR Trivia * He's a fan of anime, video game music, tasty food, and Japanese fighting games. * Despite being a former Nightcore artist, his favorite genre of music is rock, usually power metal. * He is Filipino, yet he has an American accent due to his upbringing. * He loves playing Fate/Grand Order that some of his avatars come from the game. * Ever since his terrible one-shot on Keyblade Master, Paradox has become more cautious in making his future commentaries to avoid any unnecessary drama. * His birthday is on October 1. * His main inspiration of joining The Commentary Community are MangaKamen and Doodletones, the former he wishes to co-op with someday and the latter he watches her commentaries. It was SL4Y3R who properly introduced him to The CC. * Fun Fact: He has made 25 appearances in the DoodleStream so far to the point he mentions how may times he's in once he gets into the call (usually in the first call). * Miu Iruma, his main avatar, is clearly his top waifu in his harem. Funny enough he's horny for her to an extent while Miu's ALWAYS HORNY for him. * On March 2019, Doodletones has proven in a stream that Paradox is "the definition of horny on main" much to his surprised and he has accepted that fact. Links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter * His Curious Cat Category:Commentators Category:2017 Category:Male Commentators Category:D.I.E